plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodeo Gargantuar
Not to be confused with the Wild West Gargantuar. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 9 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Move a Plant. |flavor text = Why yes, this IS his first rodeo.}} Rodeo Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play and has 5 /9 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability moves a selected plant onto a selected lane when he is revealed. His closest plant counterpart is Whipvine. Origins He is based on Wild West Gargantuar, and also partially based on Sheriff Gargantuar as well. His description may refer to the expression "It's not my first rodeo." Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Move a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Why yes, this IS his first rodeo. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |9 }} * |7 }} Strategies With Rodeo Gargantuar is basically a Sumo Wrestler with increased stats and the added Gargantuar tribe. And just like Sumo Wrestler, his ability can be used to reposition plants onto unfavorable positions. However, this does not mean he can completely substitute Sumo Wrestler; due to him being much more expensive, Rodeo Gargantuar cannot be easily played any time you need to move a plant, unlike the former. You have to make use of his high stats (which, although only average, is pretty decent) and tribe synergy to allow him to differentiate from his cheaper version. All Hearty heroes can use Zombie Coach to shield him, as well as Team Mascot to boost his stats due to him being a sports zombie. They also have access to Gargologist, who will allow Rodeo Gargantuar to be played much earlier. The Smash and Neptuna can both play Possessed on Rodeo Gargantuar, which will give him [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] on top of even more health, but the similarities end there. The Smash can combine him with Smashing Gargantuar if Possessed is unavailable and boost Rodeo Gargantuar's stats more easily. Meanwhile, Neptuna can boost him with Headstone Carver since Rodeo Gargantuar has the Gravestone trait, although the chances of Headstone Carver surviving until turn 7 are very slim. She can also pair this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Cursed Gargolith, or her superpower, In-Crypted, to reactivate Rodeo Gargantuar's ability. As Rustbolt, you can pair him up with Wizard Gargantuar to move a plant out of Wizard Gargantuar's lane to land 6 guaranteed damage on your opponent, with Rodeo Gargantuar himself having the Bullseye trait as well. Against If you notice a Hearty hero playing only one gravestone and nothing else late-game, there is a chance that they have played Rodeo Gargantuar. If you manage to remove him while still in his gravestone via anti-gravestone cards like , your opponent may not be able to do anything since they will probably have spent all their brains on playing Rodeo Gargantuar. If Rodeo Gargantuar gets on the field, dealing with him in combat will not be easy due to his immense health and plant-moving ability. If you don't have instant-kills to instantly finish him off, try making the job easier by lowering his stats or strategizing and determining potential spots where your opponent will move the plant. For example, if there are only two empty lanes, you can play a strong plant on Rodeo Gargantuar's lane to force him to move it to an empty lane, where it can hurt your opponent a lot. (Depending on the plant, the aquatic lane may or may not count.) However, keep track of plants that have the '''Team-Up '''trait; since they allow another plant to be on their lane, lanes with such plants count as empty lanes. Gallery Trivia *For some reason, he is smaller than the other Gargantuars in the game. *On Z-Mech's ally pack and the Mega Monster Pack, Rodeo Gargantuar can be seen holding a lasso. This lasso is used when he activates his ability. See also *Whipvine *Sumo Wrestler Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies that move plants